Coisas De Namorados
by Os 19 novos Saints
Summary: Fic totalmente aloprada, contando o dia dia dos casais dourados. Contém casais totalmente inesperados...Quando surgir um resumo melhor eu ponho aqui....


Coisas de namorados

**Capítulo 1 – Um dia perfeitamente normal.**

(Um belo dia no Santuário... Os pássaros cantavam, as abelhas pousavam de flor em flor, tudo ia bem até...)

Saga - KANON! VOLTA AQUI!

(Até, é claro, ELES começarem a brigar...)

Mu - Mas será o Benedito, por que diabos não podem se entender como irmãos...

Shaka (que acompanhava a vac... Digo, Mu, até sua casa) - Budah! Mais respeito, caro amigo!

Mu - Afinal, o que foi de errado que eu disse, Barbie budista? Eu só queria que eles se ajeitassem como uma família feliz... Putz...

Shaka - "Barbie budista"??? O que te deu hoje, amigo? Tá atacado hoje...

Mu - Eu... Olha, o caso é que... Ah, você nem imagina o que me aconteceu!

Shaka - E tem como? Diga, ora!

Mu - Foi... O... Ah, se você soubesse...

Shaka - Se você continuar enrolando não vai sobrar sentido pra você encher o saco!

Mu - S-Shaka??? O que foi? Tá tudo bem? Você tá tão atacado hoje...

Shaka - VOCÊ QUE ME FEZ FICAR ASSIM!!! Diz logo, pô!

Mu - Tá... (respira fundo) Acontece que, ontem à noite...

Milo chegando e já se intrometendo - Ontem à noite...?

Mu - Eu estava Na minha casa, até aí tudo bem. O Kiki trouxe uma coleguinha e eles estavam se beijando. Chegou meu mestre Dohko e bem, dormiu na minha cama e eu tive q dormir fora de casa. Daí que eu tive q ir dormir na casa do Saga, só que só tinha uma cama e este cara ficou apertando minha bunda!

Shaka - Você é noivo do Saga, deve ser normal, oras!

Mu - Mas eu nunca transei com ele! Aliás, eu nunca transei!

Shaka - Eu não creio que você é virgem. Poxa, eu cheguei até a achar que eu tava maltratando o Kamus só fazendo sexo com ele depois do casamento!

Mu - Vocês são casados há seis meses...

Shaka - Eu sei. Tenho seis meses de vida sexual ativa.

Kanon (passa correndo por eles) - SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaka - Meu Budah... Quando ele vai crescer?

Milo - Quando ele casar oras...

Mu - Casar? Mas casar com quem? Quem em sã consciência gostaria de se envolver com aquele louco?

Milo - Sabe que eu também pensei nisso? Mas aí, que tal arrumarmos um amor para o Kanon?

Shura (que chegara naquele momento) - _Hombre_, _estas_ louco?

Milo - Claro que não, todos devem amar.

Shaka - É, você deve amar tanto que até gosta de ser fodido!

Aioros (que vinha acompanhando o espanhol) - Pára com isto Shaka, ele não tem culpa de gostar. Você deveria é respeitá-lo, já que você deve fazer o mesmo que ele faz!

Mu - Você acabou de me confessar que tá fazendo adoidado com o Kamus.

Shaka - MENTIRA! Eu só disse que tenho seis meses de vida sexua... Hã... Bem... (super vermelho) Não importa! O que acham então de tentarmos juntar o Kanon?

Aioros - Mas com quem?

Shaka - Hum, que tal a Marin? Ou a Shina?

Milo - Não, as garotas não o atraem...

Mu - Como sabe?

Milo - _Test drive_! (sorriso safado)

Aioros - O QUÊ? (dando um soco no amante)

Shura - Malucos... Não quero nem saber, me tirem dessa! (indo embora)

Shaka (segura o Shura e diz) - Que foi rapaz, tá com medo de sua Excalibur corresponder ao cara?

Shura - Não, er, bem, sabe, er... Ah, que se exploda! Sim, eu corto para os dois lados, e daí? Mas num quero nada com ele!

Shaka - Por que não?

Shura - Porque eu tenho vergonha. (super vermelho)

Deba - Vergonha? Acha que eu não sei que você acabou com o Dido antes d'eu casar com ele?

Shura (hiper vermelho) - Ele te contou?

Dite (chegando com uma rosa nas mãos) - Não, meu querido, ele VIU mesmo. E confesso que ficou super bravo!

Deba - Ainda tô. (olhar malvado) Bem, você sabe que eu posso ter um dia de farra, né Afrodite?

Dite - Sim amor, é justo.

Aioros - Eita, eu que queria ter uma moleza desta!

(Milo olhava-o mortalmente.)

Milo - Nem a pau você tem uma moleza dessas. Será que eu não te satisfaço? Eu não sou suficiente?

Aioros - Não é isso, Miluxo, meu anjo... **n.n"**

Milo - É sim! (sai correndo)

Mu - Acho que não quero casar mais não... (gotona na cabeça)

Saga (que chega a tempo de ouvir isso) - O QUÊ? Como pôde... (foge chorando)

Shaka - Graaaaaaaande vaquinha. (suspirando cansado)

Mu - Mas eu... Buaaaaaaaaa!

Aioria (chega de mãos dadas com Mask) - O que está havendo, a final?

Shaka - Eles estão colocando os pés pelas mãos, pra variar.

Maks - Ainda bem que nós dois não temos estes problemas, certo Aioria?

Aioria – Claro, Masquinha. (ao terminar de falar, olhou para o lado e ficou reparando o peitoral do Shaka)

Mask - Seu safado, desgraçado, me traindo com a Barbie? Buaaaaaaaa! (e sai correndo também).

Dite - Nós somos o único casal regular aqui, mor?

Deba - Tem o Shaka e o Kamus...

Dite - Não conta.

Deba - Por que não?

Shaka - É que eu e o Kamus fazemos troca de pares de vez em quando, falta de mulher, sabe.

Deba - **O.O"**

Dite - Por que você está olhando assim? Querendo ou não, infelizmente vamos fazer isto uma vez!

Deba - Quer saber? Promete-me uma coisa?

Dite - O quê?

Deba - Não me trairás?

Dite - Prometo. Se você me prometer uma coisa.

Deba - O quê?

Dite - Faz uma rinoplastia?

Deba - Você me acha feio? Buaaaaaaaaaa (sai correndo)

A essa altura do campeonato Saga fugia de Mu que corria atrás dele, Mask fazia o mesmo com o Aioria, Milo com Aioros, Kanon continuava correndo de Saga, embora Saga não estivesse mais atrás dele e Shura havia saído de vergonha. Afrodite acabara de sair correndo atrás do Deba. Nesse momento quem faltava chegou – Kamus.

Kamus - _Mon Dieu_, que zona é essa?

Shaka - Campeonato de idiotas, amor. (sorriu e estalou um beijo em seus lábios)

Kamus - Shaka, já disse que aqui não... (muito vermelho e sério)

Shaka - Quer dizer que demonstrações de amor só na cama? Seu... Insensível! (dando-lhe um tapa no rosto e saindo correndo)

Kamus – **O.O** (corre atrás do Shaka)

Nessa correria, Kanon acabou se topando com Milo, que veio com Aioros atrás, depois toparam o Mask e o Aioria, aí vieram Saga e Mu. Logo veio Deba com Afrodite e por fim Shaka mais Kamus, tudo amontoado numa esquina só

Kanon - Ai... O que deu em vocês para ajudar o Saga? E Saga, eu prometo que nunca mais mexo nas suas cuecas...

Saga (pedala no Kanon) - Não é isso, seu burro. **ù.ú**

Kanon - Então o quê?

Saga, Milo, Mask, Shaka e Deba - Ele não me ama mais! Buaaaaaaaaa!

Dite, Aioros, Aioria, Mu e Kamus - Amor, eu te amo sim!

Kanon - **O.o**?

(Shura havia acabado de chegar)

Shura - Também não tô entendendo nada, Kanon

Kanon - Vamos ficar sem entender nada no bar ali da esquina, Shura?

Shura - Vamos! (os dois foram)

Kanon - Bando de malucos... O que eles fumaram?

Shura (meio vermelho) - E eu sei?

Kanon - Bode, tu tá vermelho... Tá com febre? (coloca a mão na testa dele)

Shura - Tô com febre não... (gaguejando)

Kanon - Engasgou? Tá gaguejando...

Shura - Nã-não! Tô bem! (mais vermelho que antes)

Kanon - Se você diz...

(Shura se cala morto de vergonha)

(Saga, chegando muito triste) - Mu não me ama...

(Milo) - Aioros não me ama...

(Deba, Shaka, Mask) - Ele não me ama...

Shura - É, eu entendo eles... **¬¬** (pê da vida por ter seu "encontro" interrompido) E o que estão fazendo aqui, _hombres_?

Milo, Mask, Saga, Deba, Shaka - ELE NÃO ME AMAAAAAAAA!

Kanon e Shura - DISSO A GENTE JÁ SABE!

(nisso chega quem faltava - Dite, Kamus, Aioros, Aioiia e Mu)

Dite, Kamus, Aioros, Aioiia e Mu - É CLARO QUE EU TE AMOOOO!

Shura - QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE DECIDIREM?

Todo mundo - **O.O** Sim, senhor...

Shura - _Bueno_... Agora... TODOS PRA FOOOOOOOOORA!

(saem correndo, menos Kanon)

Kanon - Nossa Shura... Que brabeza...

Shura - Eu consigo ficar um minuto sozinho contigo e eles... Er... Bem... Quer dizer... (pimentão)

Kanon - Shura, você é bi, né?

Shura – Que pergunta é essa, Kanon?

Kanon - É porque eu queria saber se tenho uma chance com você. Eu gosto de você, sabia?

Shura - Você é bem direto...

Kanon - Você não me respondeu.

Shura - Tenho vergonha. (pimentão)

Kanon - De quê?

Shura - De você.

Kanon – Por quê?

Shura - Porque... Sei lá!

Kanon - Também me ama?

Shura – (morto de vergonha)

(Shura se levanta e sai correndo)

Kanon - Ei! Espera, fica aqui! Ah droga... Que é que eu fiz de errado? (sai do bar chutando as pedras) Já sei, vou perguntar pro Saga! Maninhoooooooo! (encontra ele chupando o dedo na cama) **u.u"** Chorão...

Saga – É a mãe... **¬¬**

Kanon - Acabou e xingar a sua, mané. **u.u"**

Saga - Desculpa mamãe! Fala, o que cê quer?

Kanon - Quero saber se o Shura gosta de mim. (sorrisão)

Saga - Não sei, pergunta pra ele.

Kanon - Ele fugiu. **u.u"**

Saga - Então fique feliz, ele não vai quebrar seu coração... MMMMMM! Buaaaaaaaaaa! (volta a chorar no seu ursinho) Blau Blau, você é o único que me entende...

Kanon - Valeu. E por que não se desencana e não percebe que o Mu te ama? Por que vocês brigaram?

Saga - Porque ele disse que não queria casar mais!

Kanon - Pelo que eu conheço do Mu, ele não diria isso nunca. Tem certeza que foi isso?

Saga (envergonhado) - Na verdade não...

Kanon - Então volta pra ele. Se é que vocês dois chegaram a terminar... Agora eu vou procurar meu futuro marido. Tchau!

(Shura tinha ido se abrigar com Kamus)

Shura - O que eu faço, _hombre_?

Kamus - Fala pra ele que gosta dele, ué! Assim você casa logo e não fica seis meses esperando... Pra depois tomar um coice... Mmmmmmmmm... Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shura - **¬¬" **Pára Picolé!

Kamus - Como é? **Ò.Ó**

Shura - **n.n"** Nada não... Que tal fazermos assim, eu trago o Shaka de volta e você me ajuda com o Kanon, topas?

Kamus - Topo... Mas como você vai me ajudar com o Shaka?

Shura - Provando pra ele que você não tem vergonha de ser marido dele. **n.n**

Kamus - Eu não tenho vergonha de ser marido dele!

Shura - Não é o que parece.

Kamus - Sério?

Shura - Sério. Olha aqui meu plano...

(muita maquinação e miolos fundidos depois...)

Shura - Então até daqui a pouco! (indo pra casa)

Kamus - _Dieu_, tomara que dê certo... E se der... Ai, não, não vou ter vergonha, eu amo meu loirinho... (olhos brilhantes e sonhadores)

Kanon (que tinha ido até a casa de Aioria) - Ei, o que vocês tão fazendo?

Os rejeitados - Bebendo! (todos bêbados)

Aioros - Vem tomar um trago, Kanon!

Kanon - Oba! (enchendo a cara com eles)

Dite - Maldita hora que falei pro Deba fazer rinoplastia! Ele é tão fofo e lindo! Eu não acho ele feio!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaa

Aioros - Poxa, eu nem agüento apagar o fogo do Milo, meu (censurado) não agüenta o fogo dele!

Aioria - Eu nunca fiquei com a Barbie! É q o Shaka tava com um colar que eu queria comprar pra mim!

Mu - Eu quero me casar com o Saga! Nem que seja amanhã!

Kanon (pensando) - Isso me dá uma idéia. (cara malvada)

Shura - Mask... Ô MÁSCARA! (achou todo mundo na casa de Shaka)

Mask (deprimido) - Que foi?

Shura - Que tal você voltar pro seu leãozinho, cara? E isso serve pra todos vocês!

Mask - Mas ele...

Shura - Se disser que ele não te ama de novo te quebro os dentes. **¬¬**

Milo - Eles são grossos, nunca nos compreendem...

Shura – Ô Milo, sem querer ofender... ELES SÃO HOMENS!

Shaka - E daí?

Shura - Homens são grossos **u.u"** E, só pra constar, vocês também são homens. u.u Até aprece que nunca deram um fora na vida, tsc.

(de volta a Leão)

Kanon - Mu, o que acha de se casar com o Saga amanhã?

Mu - O QUÊ?

Kanon - Isso aí!

Dite - Não é meio repentino?

Kanon - É, mais vocês vão me ajudar!

Aioros - E eu e o Milo? Você também vai ajudar?

Kanon - Já tenho uma idéia...

Aioros - E eu e o Mask?

Kanon - Você é ainda mais fácil **u.u** Xá comigo. Só que o Dite... Ah, já seeeeeeei!

(Virgem)

Shura - Querem ou não seus amados de volta?

Saga (chega do nada) - Eu não agüento sem minha vaquinha...

Shura - **u.u"** Melhor ele nem te ouvir falar isso... Mas venham cá, escutem meu plano...

(chega a noite)

------

Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aqui é a Virgo Nyah! Deu pra perceber que essa fic vai ser meio... Meio que diferente, pra dizer o mínimo. Isso é devido ao fato que existem umas 20 pessoas com dedo nessa fic. Massa não? tem tanto tempo que a gente fez esse cap que eub nem lembro mais quem participou. aAchoq ue foram FELIPE NANI, LUNE KURUTA, ANY-CHAN E MAIA SOROVAR, e EU, lógico. O cap (a fic inteira) é/foi/vai ser betada pela minha mamãe pstiça Maia Sorovar.

Mandem reviews, exitem 20 autores dependendo deles! xDDDDDDD

Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
